Fatal Secrets
by Daughters of Isis
Summary: DxHxF love triangle, Hitomi struggles to find true love in a world where everyone seems to have their own fatal secrets. AUish.
1. Prelude: The Earth, Its Moon, and Gaea

Hi! This is a bit of an AU fic, so before we start, a few things should be cleared up.  
  
Here are the ages of the characters, from youngest to oldest:  
Chid = 5.  
Merle = 16.  
Hitomi, Van, Yukari = 18.  
Dilandau = 19.  
Allen, Dryden, Gaddes = 23.  
Folken = 25.  
Dornkirk = old fart.  
  
You can contact Rai at the_techno_goddess@yahoo.com and Destiny at thelostprincessofhyrule@yahoo.com. We'd love to hear from you! ^_^  
  
I think that's it for now. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
**  
Prelude: The Earth, Its Moon, and Gaea**  
  
On July 26, 1969, the small, airless desert regolith that is the earth's moon felt the first footsteps of a human. Patchy transmissions beamed to NASA headquarters in Houston, Texas from Apollo 11's beat up lunar module were televised all over the world that night. One small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind became one of the most famous phrases of all time. Even the Soviets, who had no idea that the Americans had beaten their unmanned ship, _Luna 15_, to the Moon's surface, cheered the success of not a nation, but a species.  
  
Since walking on the moon, NASA has turned its ambitions to planet-side expeditions on Mars, Earth's nearest neighbor. Probes and rovers have scanned the rocky surfaces of the red planet, sending priceless information to scientists back on Earth. This goal that Mars should feel human steps, as the Moon has, gives purpose to NASA. But there is a big conflict now of how to fly to Mars, for it would take years to reach the planet, even by the shortest possible route. Theories are created and disbanded every day as scientists work through their problem. How sad it is that they could be setting their sights just a little lower and have a far easier time fulfilling a task nearly identical to the Mars project.  
  
Humans on Earth do not know of Gaea. They have looked beyond their moon in hopes of finding tiny bacteria on dusty planets or unfamiliar metallic compounds and alloys, but never dared to search for civilizations. They have always hoped to find something like us, but do not bother to look. Even if they did, their telescopes would be aimed as far away from Earth as possible. To this day, they still believe that it is impossible for a civilization utterly separate from their own in such close proximity.  
  
But we do exist, and watch the foolish inhabitants of the Mystic Moon from afar. We make no moves to contact them, nor ever plan to. They are obviously too stupid to be worth the effort.  
  
Our home of Gaea is very similar to the Mystic Moon. We have forests, oceans, rivers, mountains, valleys, and so forth. There are vast amounts of quadruped mammals, fish, birds, and reptiles similar to creatures one might see on the Mystic Moon, but truly unique to Gaea. And then there we are, the sapient bipeds of the planet, rulers of Asturia, Freid, Fanelia, and other feudal countries that break up the land. Gaea is a small planet. If a person traveled from Earth to Gaea, and did not know they had moved, they would probably mistake the two planets for one and the same.  
  
In fact, this _did_ happen once, to a lonely girl from the city of Tokyo, Japan on the Mystic Moon. When she was fifteen years old, a portal between our worlds, an odd rift whose properties are unknown still to this day, forced her into Gaea. As we found out later, this girl had a mysterious destiny interwoven with our world. Using her powers of premonition, she struggled to end a centuries-old war between the country of Fanelia and the Zaibach Empire, hoping that to accomplish this would send her home.  
  
It has been over three years since the girl from the Mystic Moon came into our midst, and the war had gradually come to an uncertain stop. It seems as though the conflict could possibly be at an end, but strange happenings have been stirring deep within Zaibach, and Fate has a nasty habit of throwing cruel twists in our way when we least expect it . . . 


	2. Chapter One: Tokyo and Fanelia

**Chapter One: Tokyo and Fanelia**  
  
Yukari sighed again for what seemed like the umpteenth time that afternoon. Her sighs were starting to catch the attention of the class, which she noted by the sideways glances the other students gave her, but the teacher continued to jabber on at the head of the room, oblivious to what was going on behind him. Today's lesson covered the intricacies of the Roman Catholic Church at the beginning of the Western Renaissance. It was a terribly dull subject, which Yukari had suffered through the previous year, and she could not understand the need to repeat it.  
  
A shrill bell blared startlingly through the classroom, announcing dismissal for the day.   
  
Read pages 210-230 on the involvement of the Church with the common people of England! the teacher yelled above the din of the class shuffling papers into their book bags. And don't forget, your essay on Martin Luther and the 95 Thesis is due on Friday! His words were lost amidst the hyper chatter of students at the end of the day.  
  
Yukari stayed silent as she pushed her way past crowds, cliques, and gossip to her tiny locker. She pulled out a pair of clean running shoes and pulled them on, slipping her school shoes into their place.  
  
When it had become apparent that Hitomi would not be coming back anytime soon (or ever), Yukari had taken up running as both a way to remember her dear friend and a way to get her mind off the dullness of life.  
  
In the locker room by the gym, she was not fully aware of conversations going on around her, but a particular remark caught her ear.  
  
. . . learn to use Tarot cards too.  
  
Yukari kept her head down, but listened with interest at what was being said.  
My boyfriend, one voice was saying, y'know Minotu? Well, he's going down to Kyoto at the end of the school year—that's where his university is. Anyway, he _says_ he's loyal and all and I'm the only girl for him, but _I_ think he's just trying to get away from me and knock up all the girls he likes.  
  
said several other girls, awed by the soap opera-like drama of the couple.   
  
the first girl went on as Yukari straightened up to pull on a plain t-shirt, if Hitomi were still here, I'd ask her to do a reading for me to see if Minotu's telling the truth, or if he's a big fat player like I think. But since she's still missing, maybe _I_ should learn to do readings. It'd be a lot easier, though, if she were around to teach me.  
  
The other girls ed in agreement. Yukari whisked off her pleated brown skirt and hunted through her bag for a pair of running shorts.  
  
Where d'you think she _went_? asked a new voice somewhat under her breath.  
  
I heard she was kidnapped and sold to a brothel, offered one girl.  
  
I bet she _ran away_ to the brothel, countered the second girl.  
  
I thought she overdosed and flung herself in the river, came a fourth. Remember that body they found last year that no one could identify?  
  
A lot of excited murmuring ensued as Yukari pulled up her shorts and began tying her shoes.  
  
Well, _I_ heard, started the girl dating Minotu loudly over the others, who sounded as though she were the group's leader, she ran away to be famous.  
  
The other girls fell silent and Yukari tied her second shoe more slowly.  
  
There's a city in America called Hollywood, where all your dreams come true, the leader explained, proud to have everyone's attention. Over there, they're always looking for girls like Hitomi to star in movies. I bet the next film from them that we get here will have Hitomi in it.  
  
Yukari finished tying her shoe and turned around to the group she had been listening to. A sleek raven-haired girl, whom Yukari automatically took for the leader, had struck a confident pose amidst a group of four other girls, whose sparkling eyes and longing sighs gave away how much they wished to trade places with Hitomi for a world of glitz and glamour. _If only they knew how far off their guesses are,_ Yukari thought to herself, rolling her eyes.  
  
She stuffed her school uniform savagely into her bag and hurried out of the locker room. Outside, she made her way to the track field in a huff. She was _so_ sick of the stupid rumors flying around the school about Hitomi's disappearance. No one for the last three years had ever been remotely close to guessing what had happened and Yukari had no intention of ever verifying the truth. She had been there and seen everything that had happened the night Hitomi was taken away, but even if she _did_ tell, no one would believe her.  
  
She brushed the troublesome thoughts aside as she reached the crimson colored track where her teammates were already stretched out warming up. Yukari dropped her bag and leaned over to begin stretching her calves.  
  
Yukari ran for distance rather than speed. After Hitomi had disappeared, she would just take off and run to clear her mind. There was nothing quite like the pounding concrete beneath her feet to clear her mind.   
  
She ran to get away from the troubles crowding into her life, living for an hour or so of solitude each day. When she was running, she did not think about Hitomi, or what problems would be going on at home later, or the track scholarships to various universities across Japan that she had neither accepted nor declined. All these thoughts would vanish until it was only she and the street.   
  
The coach yelled almost incomprehensively for the runners of the 5K to take their places on the starting grid. In preparation for the meet tomorrow, he said, each person was going to beat their speed record today, no excuses. Feeling limber and slightly nervous, Yukari claimed a starting block in the middle of the track. Rolling her ankles, she bent over and got into a ready position. The coach placed a roll of blanks carefully into a small hand gun.  
  
On your marks . . . he shouted, voice steady. Yukari's heart was pounding in her chest.  
  
Get set . . . The coach raised the gun high into the air as the runners shifted position. Her breathing came faster with anticipation.  
  
BANG!  
  
* * *  
  
The sky was livid with explosions. To someone who did not know better, they might have been mistaken for fireworks. But the crackling reds and oranges in the sky were far from a sign of peace. The smell of sulfur and burning flesh was borne by the wind to all reaches of Fanelia. Soldiers and civilians alike were running madly for cover while the sounds of screaming pierced the once-still night air.  
  
Hitomi was awake the moment the first of the sulfur rockets exploded above the palace. It took her only a second to realize what was going on. Pulling on a pair of sandals and a cerulean robe, she sprinted out of her room and down to the armory. As expected, it was already busy with servants bustling about preparing for retaliatory action. Hitomi's emerald green eyes narrowed as she spotted a familiar figure at the far end of the room who should not have been there. Clenching her fists, she stormed purposefully to the opposite wall of the armory.  
  
Van Fanel! she shouted when she was within range. Take one more step toward that guymelef and I'll personally make sure you live to regret it!  
  
Hitomi's commanding voice halted all movement around her. The figure she had been addressing, a tall, lanky young boy barely three months past eighteen, turned around with a sigh. He had messy jet black hair that should have been tied behind his head like the other soldiers', a complexion that had gotten rather dark after so much time outside, and a hot-headed arrogant air that fairly radiated from him.   
  
The only part of him that seemed to have any trace of selflessness and good were his golden brown eyes. Sometimes, Hitomi caught herself wishing her boyfriend had these eyes that gave the illusion of compassion and caring. She shook the thought out of her head. Wishing for something that could not be only left you wishing, and there were other, more pressing matters at hand.  
  
What do you think you're doing?! Hitomi demanded of the young man before her.  
  
What does it look like?  
  
It looks like you're trying really hard to get yourself killed, Hitomi answered sharply. If there was anything that put her in a bad mood it was Van's rash decisions.   
  
Another sulfur rocket burst overhead, illuminating the armory for a moment in an eerie vermilion light.   
  
Did you see that? Van asked her, waving an arm in the general direction of where the explosion had come from. That's what a surprise attack by Zaibach looks like. This is how it looks when Fanelia responds. Van turned back to his guymelef and prepared to climb in.  
  
And this is how the king will look if he goes out there. Hitomi made a slashing movement across her neck and a strangled gurgle escaped her lips.  
  
Van ignored her, jumping into the pilot's seat of the giant metal melef. Hitomi stamped her foot in frustration as the structure stood and walked slowly to the armory doors. She cursed under her breath and jogged after.  
  
Van, don't be a fool! she shouted up at him. This isn't just some dumb surprise attack to make a dent in Fanelia's numbers! Zaibach is trying to lure you out so they can capture you or even kill you!  
  
Van showed no signs of having heard her or of listening if he had. _I may as well be talking to the guymelef for as much attention as I get_, Hitomi grumbled to herself as she emerged outside.  
  
The capital city of Fanelia was complete chaos. Buildings were burning, people were running every which way in fear, and every now and again another sulfur rocket would explode overhead. From the light of the fires, Hitomi could make out the shadowy silhouette of a Zaibach floating fortress hovered above the city. Its decks were teeming with soldiers in flying melefs, waiting apparently for a signal to attack. Hitomi tried to point this out to Van, but the fool-hardy king ignored her. Instead, he and a group of soldiers started into town. They would not accomplish anything by this except maybe to be blown up by falling rocks and bombs.  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath and followed them. Surely they _had_ to listen to reason when they started dying! But before she had taken more than a few steps, she heard the hum of machinery coming up very fast behind her. Before she had time to act, a Zaibach guymelef reached out and grabbed her gently around the waist. Without even slowing, it changed course and flew off into the sky toward the fortress.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Rai:** Hope you like our fic so far. ^_^ Reviews are welcome.  
**Destiny:**So are flames, because Dilly loves them.  
**Dilly:** *from his cage* Moerooooo!!!!!  
**Rai:** I suppose I should put a little disclaimer in here somewhere: We don't own Escaflowne!  
**Destiny:** And never will, considering our pitiful financial circumstances!  
**Rai:** In case you didn't catch the summary, this is a Dilandau/Hitomi/Folken love triangle fic. We've planned out the whole story from beginning to end, but we still would love to hear your suggestions! ^_^  
**Folkie:** So review! If you do, Rai will feed me a piece of chocolate cake!  
**Destiny:** And we'll let Dilandau out of his cage!  
**Rai:** Bye bye!


	3. Chapter Two: Rendezvous

**Rai:** Yo again! Sorry about the long wait between updates.  
**Folken:** Do I get my piece of cake now?  
**Rai:** You sure do! Except I'm going to spoon-feed it to you! Hahahahaha!  
**Dilly:** x_x Anyone going to let me out of this damn cage?  
**Destiny:** *lets him out*  
**Dilly:** It's about time. Hmph. *starts painting his nails black*  
**Rai:** o_O All righty, time for the shout-outs. I'm going to reply to them this time, and Des can do it next chapter.  
naria: Hey, you were the first reviewer! Mucho thankies! I can't send you Dilly, but you can have his clone that I made in my secret laboratory. *puts Dilly-clone in a cardboard box and ships it* ^_^  
MysticalDreamer32: Nope, it's not in the series. It's a complete AU. And hey, Ren and Stimpy rocks my socks! I've always wanted a pair of Ren and Stimpy action figures!! lol.  
Digital Senshi Sailor Who: *hugs Folken plushie* Credit for the introduction goes to Destiny. I thought it was good too. ^_^ And thanks for the crit on Take My Hand as well; it has a lot of flaws and I would take it down if I didn't have so many reviews. Heh. Thanks for reading! (and I'm waiting for the next chappie of Bird Cage, I hope that shithead flamer didn't kill your inspiration)  
Mystic Fanel: Thankiefoof! (hey, I made a new word! :P) You will find out who picked up Hitomi in this chapter! And real action will start once we're past the beginning of the story... we don't want to rush things. ^_^  
caitie: Thanks. I'm glad you didn't mind my advertising email, hehe.  
chibi usagi: Er, sorry we didn't get this chapter up as soon as you would've liked. ^_^;;;  
THE ORIGINAL esca chick: I can't believe someone took your name... *sigh* it must be annoying. Heeheehee, we aren't telling anyone what the final pairing will be, that's the fun part of being an author. :] Thanks for reading!  
Mad: Fooooooooooooooooof!!!!!!!!!! No, don't play with fire, because Mad+Fire=Armageddon. :D  
blue ice I'm glad you're interested! At least we did _something_ right! XD  
VoilesDragonGurl: Yes yes yes, the ryuugekitai are in this fic! They're so cute! *squeals* Especially Miguel! ^_^  
Kisakino Ookami: !!uoy knaht. --- read it backwards! :P  
Shannondoah: Heehee, you'll have to just replace Hitomi's name with Shannon while you're reading, lol. We hate Allen, too, hee hee hee.  
fallen-dark-angel: Yep, we had to end it. But now you get to read more! *fanfare* Hope your vacation's been fun!  
Sin Albatou: Confusing stories are funny. I'll read your co-fic if you put it up. ^_^  
**Des, Folkie, and Dilly:** *asleep*  
**Rai:** *pant, wheeze* I'm done! Onward to the fic!**  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Two:** **Rendezvous**  
  
Hitomi was dropped unceremoniously in a heap on the cold stone floor of the fortress's aerie as the guymelef that had been carrying her landed several meters away. Judging by the green color of her surroundings, she decided she must be on the _Orion_, one of Zaibach's newer floating fortresses. She got up and dusted herself off as the melef's pilot leapt from the cockpit and landed deftly on the floor. Hitomi glared at him as he walked over to her and held out one hand.  
  
My lord has been wishing for your company, he said with a small bow. Clad in an imperial blue uniform, the young pilot would have looked intimidating had it not been for his fringe of blonde hair and innocent-looking blue eyes. Come to think of it, he looked about as dangerous as a puppy.  
  
Hitomi sighed. Well, as long as I'm here, you might as well take me to him.  
  
The youth nodded and led her to the viewing bay of the floating fortress. There were many people running about as Hitomi and her guide reached the deck. Soldiers and personnel darted this way and that as they hurried to complete the innumerable tasks that kept the fortress armed and operational.   
  
Only one figure was stationary, and this was the one they approached. He was a young man, only a year older than Hitomi, dressed in sleek plates of black and crimson armor. A long sword was attached to a belt at his waist, razor sharp. The blade had spelled death many times for many of its opponents.   
  
Dilandau Albatou. He was similar to Van in confidence and arrogance, but quite different when it came to gratitude. Many a time, when Hitomi had saved Van's life, he would stalk off in an offended huff, but this man showed Hitomi pleased gratitude when done a favor.  
  
Lord Dilandau? started Hitomi's guide, I brought the lady Hitomi, as requested.  
  
Dilandau turned and Hitomi couldn't help feeling her heart swoon at the sight of him. He had the most beautiful hair she had ever seen, flowing in waves around his face like liquid platinum. He had an open and, at the sight of Hitomi, beaming visage that was so unlike other men she had met. But what caught Hitomi the most were his eyes. They were a multifaceted crimson, glittering with heart-stopping beauty. There was calculated intelligence in those eyes, as well as a certain mocking amusement. Hitomi could feel her face going warm as he looked at her. Even after dating him off and on for the past six months she still felt a thrill when he caught her eye.  
  
Thank you, Chesta, he said, his voice a rich smooth tenor. You may go.  
  
Chesta bowed, pivoted on one heel, and marched back to the aerie. Dilandau turned to Hitomi and smiled at her.  
  
So, how are you? he asked casually, extending a hand to lead her away from the crowded viewing deck. How are things down in Fanelia?  
  
Hitomi's sudden good mood melted away at the mention of Fanelia. she answered, eying Dilandau suspiciously, but you'd know that, wouldn't you, Dilandau?  
  
He grinned somewhat sheepishly, though Hitomi knew it was all for show. My dear Hitomi, whatever can you mean?'  
  
Hitomi stopped and gestured at a window overlooking Fanelia. Dropping explosives over the skies of the capitol. What are you playing at?  
  
What do you mean? he asked, giving Hitomi a look of feigned innocent query. I'm just having a little fun. No harm intended.  
  
She decided to put it bluntly. People's houses are burning.  
  
Dilandau peered out the window and seemed to be restraining himself from laughing. Yes, I know, he replied softly, but did you see the reaction?  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes. You've got the entire army suited up and waiting for a frontal attack. The guymelefs lined up outside the aerie suggest a threat.  
  
All for show, he assured her again, waving his hand idly.  
  
Your show' is scaring people.  
  
I suppose it is, Dilandau replied as his finger traced the glass. What does King Van think about all this?  
  
Hitomi sighed. That's just it—he doesn't think. I bet it never crossed his mind what would've happened had this been a _real_ attack and he were captured or something.  
  
Van never has been too quick on the uptake.  
  
Would you mind not tormenting Fanelia anymore tonight? Hitomi's request was dripping with sarcasm. It's very late and I want to get back to sleep.  
  
Even if we do leave, little Van isn't going to move until he's sure we're gone, Dilandau told her, and that could be quite a while. Besides, he added, I was hoping to get a chance to see you for a while.  
  
You're seeing me right now, Hitomi pointed out, covering her yawning mouth with a dainty hand.  
  
Dilandau gave her a look. You know what I mean. He held out a hand, inviting her to come closer. Hitomi let him draw them into an embrace. Tomorrow, at seven, meet me in the gardens behind the palace. I've made some special plans for the evening. He looked down at her, hopeful face bright for her response.  
  
Hitomi yawned again. That's great. Can I go now?  
  
I'll have Guimel take you back, said Dilandau, kissing her forehead. I hope you have a good rest.  
  
Hitomi was too tired to think of anything sarcastic to say back.  
  
* * *  
  
The _Vione_ hovered silently a little ways away from the Asturian border. Though the skies in burning Fanelia were cloudless, here the air was rich with fog. Folken looked out upon the obscured landscape gloomily.  
  
This was the third time in the past few weeks that he'd been forced to stay in his office past midnight doing paperwork. Tonight's task was to recalculate the size of the rooms and the fuel economy on the new floating fortress he was designing, the _Lydia_. Although Folken would have preferred to be doing something else, he was one of the few people in Zaibach with the brainpower needed to calculate such things and thus was stuck with the job. General Adelphos had approached him at lunchtime and demanded that the rooms be smaller to save space and money, so now he had to redo everything.   
  
_It's both tedious and pointless_, he thought to himself, _because if the damn things get much smaller people won't be able to walk around in them. Trying to make everything as cheaply as possible is just evading the problem; what we really need is financial reform in Zaibach, starting with the government. If we did that and raised the prices on our exports, these money problems would be over._  
  
Folken realized that he'd drawn a whole set of lines crooked and had to start over from scratch on a new piece of parchment. At this pace he'd be awake until dawn, and then he'd have to find a way to catch up on his lost sleep, and from there . . . ugh.  
  
Forget this, he grumbled to himself, it's not worth it. He put the papers away in his near-overflowing desk drawer, resolving to get a fresh start on things when his head was less muddled. Concentrating now was pointless, because all he could think about was the attack on Fanelia and whether it had worked out as planned. They hadn't received news from Dilandau or the _Orion_ yet, as far as he knew.  
  
_And what about Van? . . ._ His conscience had been bothering him of late about his younger brother. Was Van really the right person to be leading Fanelia? He was certainly clever enough to be ruler, but his rash, impulsive decisions often got him into trouble.   
  
Attacking his younger brother's country seemed horribly wrong; was there no chance for a peaceful agreement with Fanelia? That morning, Folken had voiced his opinion to Dornkirk, but the old man would hear nothing of it.  
  
Taking over Fanelia will be beneficial to Zaibach in the long run, both financially and strategically. What are they but a struggling backwater country, after all? Dornkirk had explained. Under Van's rule, Fanelia is doomed to fall; we are merely hastening the process.  
  
And so he had grudgingly obeyed the old man's orders, instructing Dilandau and his Dragonslayers to attack the city as more of a demonstration than a real takeover. This would be merely a shadow of the battles to come.  
  
_What happened to loyalty? What will you do if Van is killed?_ The questions raged through his mind. _Even if Dornkirk agrees to allow a diplomatic settlement, Van might never agree. After all, he sees me only as a traitor to Fanelia, a disgrace to the family. _I_ was the one chosen to be king, and yet I escaped during that fateful rite of dragonslaying._  
  
He willed himself not to think of that day and instead thought of international relations in the context of the potential war.  
  
Fanelia had had a benevolent relationship with Asturia for the past century or so, and traded actively with Freid and Lamarth; the problem (or one of the problems) with Dornkirk's plan of invasion was that one of these surrounding countries might rise up and help defend against Zaibach.   
  
Asturia was probably the biggest problem, with their technology and troops pledged to help Fanelia. Dornkirk did not seem too worried about them, however. Freid's future was uncertain owing to the fact that it was led by only a young boy, Prince Chid. Lamarth created some problems since it depended on Fanelian lumber, but Zaibach could fix that by offering the timber at a lower price. Anyway, Lamarth and Fanelia were separated by a mountain range and it would be difficult for them to join forces divided as they were.  
  
Though Folken hated to admit it, invading Fanelia did make sense. It was just his emotions that made him shy away from the attack. _If only I were more detached . . . _ he mused to himself. That wouldn't improve things much from other peoples' perspectives, though. Everyone just figured that he didn't have any emotions whatsoever since he seemed so stoic and stern in public, but they were wrong. He'd just learned to hide things, to keep them inside. The tactic had proved to be beneficial for his military job, but horrible for his social life, or rather, lack of a social life.  
  
_Damn it, Fanel! When was the last time you even _looked_ at a girl, let alone talked to one?_ He hadn't been off this godforsaken ship in _so_ long. It was definitely taking a toll on his mood. Perhaps he could sneak out sometime when the ship docked to refuel. But then what? What would he do, go to a bar? Yeah, sure. And have every single person in the place recognize him and start bowing and all that crap. Being the Strategos of Zaibach had its disadvantages at times.  
  
Social life or no, it was definitely time to go to bed. Folken turned the lights out and headed back to his quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
The sky started to lighten by the time Hitomi arrived back at the palace. Her leaden eyelids threatened to close as she stumbled up to her quarters, nearly walking into a wall. _Sleep deprivation,_ she thought, _is absolutely the worst torture imaginable.  
  
_Zaibach's mock attack had ceased, but fires still smoldered in various areas of the city. She assumed that Van must have returned to the castle at some point, but was too sleepy to check. Climbing into her canopy bed, she enveloped herself in the warm blue comforter while thoughts of Dilandau flashed by. What exactly did he have planned for her in the gardens? Something deliciously romantic, she knew. Though she hated herself for it, her heart swooned at the thought.  
  
* * *  
  
A few rooms away, Van was anything but relaxed. Though the attack had been nothing more than a warning, his blood boiled at the thought of who was behind it. There was no doubt that it was Zaibach . . . but what was the meaning of their sudden enmity?  
  
As its new ruler, Van was willing to give up anything and everything for Fanelia. His destiny was entwined with his country's because of the oath he had taken at his coronation. He had decided from an early age that he would make up for the shame of his brother's desertion. Folken had failed to complete the task of dragonslaying at the age of fifteen, bestowing on his younger brother the ungainly burden of kingship.  
  
Van remembered the day he'd discovered that Folken was still alive - not only alive, but the Strategos of Zaibach. Though he could not deny that he'd been overjoyed to see his brother again, the joy had soon faded once the truth sank in. Folken had betrayed Fanelia _twice:_ the first time by failing the test, the second time by renouncing his identity and joining Zaibach.  
  
He'd admired his older brother so fervently in childhood, but now the thought of Folken made him sick.   
  
The truth was painful. It ate away at Van's confidence, posing questions as to whether he was really worthy of leading such a noble country as Fanelia.  
  
_I _am_ worthy_, he said to himself, _and I will protect my country from Zaibach, no matter what the cost. Even if it means destroying my own brother.  
  
_Intelligent strategy was what was needed to defeat Zaibach. Van would need to weaken them from the inside by killing off their leaders and generals, to cause confusion. And to do this, he would have to wait until their guard was down.  
  
He paced back and forth in his room. An idea filtered its way through the anger - why not pretend to make peace with them? He could attempt to get to a diplomatic solution, and then attack when Zaibach least expected it.  
  
Van didn't have the patience to be a diplomat, but he knew someone who did: Hitomi. She'd been asking him to let her get a job lately; why not let her do this? She was certainly intelligent enough, and he had faith in her ability to come up with solutions in tight situations like this one.  
  
He decided to ask her when she woke up.  
  
* * *


	4. Chapter Three: In the Gardens

**Chapter Three: In The Gardens  
  
**Hitomi's day was filled with paperwork and chores due to her acceptance of the position as Fanelian diplomat. It hadn't taken much convincing from Van to bring her to the conclusion that she would be right person for the job. _Not only that, but I'll be able to see Dilandau more often,_ she reminded herself, grinning at the thought.  
  
She could remember perfectly the first time she'd met Dilandau, nearly six months ago. A foreign dignitary from Lamarth came to stay for in Fanelia for a few days to discuss trade. The however, had been Dilandau in disguise and he had come with the intent of stealing important Fanelian documents to be used by Zaibach. The plan would have worked perfectly had Dilandau not been distracted by Hitomi, who sometimes roamed the palace halls when she couldn't sleep.  
  
They ended up talking the entire night and Dilandau left the next morning, mission completely forgotten. He often complained to Hitomi that that mistake had cost him the chance to be Strategos, but Hitomi knew he never stood a chance in the first place.  
  
Her relationship with Dilandau had been kept secret at all costs. If Van ever got any inkling of what was going on, there was no doubt that he would be angry enough to kick her out. The prospect of moving to Zaibach to be closer to her lover had occurred a couple times, but had never tempted her. Sure, Zaibach was technologically advanced, but nearly every acre of its land was taken up by cities and factories. There were no beautiful rolling hills, no forests, and its lakes were polluted with chemicals. Not an inviting place to live in.   
  
Sunset rolled in, and the sky was fading to a warm shade of sweet mandarin orange. Hitomi emerged into the gardens behind the palace at the Fanelian capitol, clad in a midnight blue dress. A light breeze fluttered the loose fabric of the hem, flapping it playfully against her legs. She disliked wearing dresses, but since it was uncustomary in Fanelia for a woman to wear pants, she was left with no choice but to tolerate them.  
  
As she wandered through the maze of bushes and plants, the milky sunset faded into a smooth crimson. Hitomi sighed wistfully, thinking how alike Dilandau's eyes were to this sky. Where was he? He wasn't known to be late for occasions such as this.   
  
As if to answer her question, there was a rustling behind her and out strode none other than Dilandau himself.  
  
He held out his arms with relief. Finally! I've been looking everywhere for you!  
  
Hitomi smiled. Were you lost? I thought we agreed to meet at this bench.  
  
Oh yes, of course, he said, then added under his breath, Van and his damn mazes.  
  
Hitomi couldn't help laughing. Dilandau looked slightly offended, but it quickly passed, leaving him beaming. I have something to show you, he announced. He held out a hand. Close your eyes and I'll lead you there.  
  
Hitomi gave him a curious look, but took his and did as instructed. Tugging lightly, he pulled her along after him, leading her through the gardens, or so she hoped. _I wonder if he can find his way around_, she mused as she felt her legs brush past a scraggly bush. _Otherwise, we're going to be very lost!  
_  
Um, Dilandau? Where exactly are we going? she asked a little later, getting the distinct feeling that they'd been wandering around in circles.  
  
It's a surprise, Dilandau replied mysteriously.  
  
Well, do you have any idea where we are right now?  
  
Of course I do!  
  
We aren't leaving the gardens, are we?  
  
  
  
He was speaking quietly, despite the fact that the gardens were completely deserted other than the two of them. Hitomi had ordered everyone to clear out for a few hours so she could have some peace. It was so nice to have that kind of authority in the castle.  
  
You don't have to whisper, we're not going to be followed, Hitomi assured her guide.  
  
How do you know?  
  
I wanted to be alone, she said airily, and no one ever questions what I want.  
  
She could almost see Dilandau smile.  
  
You aren't peeking, are you? he asked.  
  
Hitomi had her eyes clenched shut and her free hand covering them, but she knew Dilandau wasn't referring to that. Her powers of premonition also allowed Hitomi to see things that were hidden from her; this included the world when she was blindfolded. But, despite how easy it would be to see where Dilandau was leading her, Hitomi had sportingly forced herself not to look.  
  
A few minutes later, she felt Dilandau stop.   
  
You can look now, he said softly. We're here.  
  
Hitomi uncovered her eyes. They had reached a part of the gardens that melted into the forest. All around her were tall trees, bursting with healthy green foliage that shown with an ethereal light in the fading sunset.   
  
The ground was covered in thick mossy grass with soft blades that pleasantly tickled bare feet. A small brook ran past to the left, its clear water sparkling over smooth rocks and reflecting the deep purple sky.   
  
A little way from the bank, a magnificent indigo and silver blanket was spread out, covered by many glittering silver dishes with several candles. The effect was breathtaking. Hitomi turned to Dilandau, who was smiling proudly at the expression of shock on her face.   
  
He settled himself on the blanket and motioned her to sit. What do you think?  
  
It's amazing, Hitomi breathed, kneeling beside her boyfriend.   
  
It's all for you, he said and reached for a pair of crystal goblets. I wanted to show you how much I care about you. He passed her a glass and pulled a tall deep green flask from inside a wicker basket. He popped out the cork and carefully poured some of the crimson liquid into both cups.  
  
Hitomi took a sip. Red wine, she discovered, savoring the sweet taste on her tongue. Asturian red wine. But, how could someone from Zaibach get a hold of Asturian delicacies? Ignoring Dilandau's prior statements, Hitomi asked, Where did you get this?  
  
It's a surprise.  
  
But, with the war going on, there's been a shortage of things like fine wine . . .  
  
Let's just call it a gift and leave it at that. Dilandau smiled, a smile that drove all intent to find out about the wine from Hitomi's mind. Who says we can't enjoy the finer things during war just because they're hard to come by?  
  
Dilandau took another sip from his glass as Hitomi didn't answer.   
  
Speaking of the war, Hitomi began suddenly, what was the reason behind that attack last night?  
  
Dilandau hesitated. Hitomi was his girlfriend, yes, and he liked to tell her everything, especially when it glorified him. But, as he'd learned this morning from one of his sources, she was now the chief ambassador for Fanelia. Surely she would immediately tell Van of anything new she heard concerning Zaibach's attacks.  
  
Anything we say here is just between us, Hitomi added, hoping to sway his decision. She did.   
  
Last night was actually a test, Dilandau said, not just a show. I was sent to surprise Fanelia and get a look at how their military had recovered from our last assault. I have to say, this looks promising.  
  
There are barely any able-bodied men to fight for Fanelia anymore, Hitomi protested. If Van doesn't start enlisting women to fight, he's going to have to trade with Asturia for more soldiers.  
  
Why would he want a bunch of women piloting melefs against us? Dilandau asked, laughing slightly.  
  
Hitomi scowled, her blood heating offensively. Dilandau suddenly realized his mistake.  
  
Not to say women couldn't do it, of course, he assured her, but don't most of the women in Fanelia have families to look after and husbands who are already enlisted?  
  
Yes, but there are a lot out there just like me, said Hitomi. If I were a pilot and you were to face me, don't you think I'd stand a chance to win?  
  
Yes, yes, of course, Dilandau said. Then, his face twisted in a wry smile. Care to try it out?  
  
Hitomi blushed and shoved his shoulder. Oh, you. . .   
  
Dilandau poured them both a second glass.  
  
What does Zaibach have to gain from defeating Fanelia? Hitomi mused, her anger subsided.  
  
Dilandau chuckled. I would think you of all people would know the answer to that question. Fanelia is the ideal trade country, even if it is struggling now. It has rich industries and exports, you know.  
  
So why not just set up a trade alliance?  
  
What's the fun of that?! Dilandau mocked, but said seriously, No, that wouldn't work because Fanelia has no need for what we can offer.  
  
How do you know?  
  
Your predecessor said so himself, right before we killed him. There was a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Surely Fanelia and Zaibach could come to some agreement.  
  
Dilandau shrugged, taking a long drink from his glass.  
  
Maybe no one has been talking to the right person in Zaibach, Hitomi speculated, more to herself than for conversation. Who heads negotiation?  
  
That's a good question. Dilandau looked genuinely confused. If I had to guess, I'd say Folken, but I really don't know. I really don't have much to do with the peaceful side of Zaibach.  
  
Peaceful side? _That's a load of shit,_ Hitomi thought. _Zaibach probably doesn't have a negotiation team. Even if it did, I highly doubt the Strategos would be on it._  
  
Is there any chance for peace?  
  
Not unless someone convinces Dornkirk that it's the way to go, Dilandau offered noncommittally.  
  
What does it take to gain audience with the emperor?  
  
Dilandau, who had been in the middle of polishing off his third glass of Asturian wine, nearly spat it out all over the blanket. You want to what?!  
  
Talk to Emperor Dornkirk face to face, Hitomi repeated. What's wrong with that?  
  
Dilandau hesitated. I don't think he'd listen, especially not to you. Dornkirk isn't interested in peace; he wants to expand his empire.  
  
Do you agree? Hitomi asked him.  
  
With Dornkirk? he shrugged. If he wants to rule Gaea, I'll let him. It doesn't matter to me who's in charge as long as I'm Strategos.  
  
I didn't know you wanted more responsibility.  
  
I just want to . . . take things to the next level, he told her. His eyes glinted with a hint of mischief. Hitomi knew that his statement had a dual meaning. Imagining the feel of his arms around her, she almost drifted off into a daydream. She could hardly believe she was here with Dilandau, the one person she wanted to spend eternity with. Nevertheless, she wasn't ready to go all the way just now. Guys always wanted to take things fast, but Hitomi knew from experience that it wasn't always the best approach.   
  
She'd been seeing him for six months. Six months had passed by so fast. And yet, she didn't know him as well as she would like to. His thoughts were usually kept private from her. Hitomi didn't even have any idea of what it was like to be on the battlefield, to be a soldier. Dilandau's past was a complete mystery.  
  
Maybe playing it safe was the best bet.What do you mean?  
  
Dilandau, who was now well into his fourth glass of wine, was slightly red in the face and looking a little unsteady. Haven't you thought at all about what you mean to me?  
  
Of course I have. _Every single day._  
  
I mean about us, he said. Are you really serious about being with me?  
  
She looked him straight in the eyes.   
  
He moved a little closer. Hitomi could smell the spice of the red wine on his breath when he spoke. And you plan to stay with me?  
  
Hitomi set down her glass and reached for his. I do, but I don't know if I want . . . what you want.  
  
How do you know? The glass in his right hand was empty. Hitomi grabbed it before he could refill. How do you know we aren't meant to be more to each other if we never try to find out?  
  
I didn't say we can't . . . I just don't want to right now.  
  
He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was enough to completely confuse her. What did she want, anyway? Was she still bound by the old traditions . . . did she really believe she had to save herself for marriage? A rebel by nature, Hitomi was used to changing the rules to fit whatever suited her. She truly lived for herself, a trait she shared with Dilandau.  
  
_Oh, what the hell._ She sank into Dilandau's strong arms and kissed him back. Before long, she felt the grass against her bare shoulders. His lips brushed her neck and she knew what would happen next.  
  
Or not.  
  
Lord Van, I found her! Merle leapt gleefully from behind a particularly large and thick bush into plain view. She took one look at Hitomi and Dilandau and, with an evil grin crossing her features, added, Come quick! There's somebody else here!  
  
Hitomi pushed Dilandau away, hardly noting that he showed no resistance and scrambled to make herself look presentable. A moment later, Van leapt through the bushes next to Merle. _Shit . . . _  
  
he yelled as Hitomi pulled her dress down over her legs. What's going on here? He turned and saw Dilandau. Who the—Dilandau Albatou! What the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Dilandau smiled drunkenly. What does it look like?  
  
Hitomi covered her face.  
  
Van got a very disgusted look on his face. How dare you come here, Zaibach scum!  
  
Hey. . . Dilandau, quite unsteadily, got to his feet. That's not very nice. That's no way to treat a foreign dignitary.  
  
Van scowled and yanked his sword from its sheath on his back. Hitomi had told him about Dilandau's ploy six months ago and the king had never lived it down. You're no dignitary!  
  
With that remark, Van leapt howling at Dilandau, who, despite being obviously very drunk, was able to draw his own weapon and block before Van could even make a scratch. Van pulled back and drove for a different spot, near Dilandau's legs. That didn't work either.  
  
With every attack that failed, Van grew more angry. It did not help any that Dilandau had taken to laughing every time he blocked a sword stroke. From near the bushes, Merle was hissing and yelling obscenities at Dilandau while Hitomi had stood and was circling the fighters slowly, trying to think of a way to stop them before they got themselves killed.  
  
Maybe you should get a sparring partner, Van, Dilandau suggested after kicking the king roughly in the stomach, sending him to the ground coughing. A little practice would do you good.  
  
Dilandau, just drop it! Hitomi called. Dilandau turned and smiled at her.  
  
Seeing his adversary was distracted, Van leapt to his feet and rushed at Dilandau, who barely had time to turn around and look when a misaimed strike flicked across his cheek.  
  
Dilandau swore and raised one hand to his face, covering the spot where the sword had stuck, which had begun to bleed.  
  
Van backed away a pace and settled into a ready position. Hitomi could see he was relishing in his victory. _Good thing Van is such a pathetic aim, or he could have killed Dilandau._ She decided it was time to put a stop to this once and for all.  
  
Dilandau had taken his hand from his face and was gripping his sword tightly, looking sober and determined. His cheek was smudged with red and a fresh trickle of blood was beginning to ooze from the wound.   
  
Maybe you should practice, Van taunted.   
  
Dilandau raised his sword and rushed at Van. The king, who hadn't expected his opponent to continue the fight, was ill prepared and suffered a painful blow to his right shoulder. If Dilandau weren't drunk, that would have struck Van's heart. Another sweeping strike injured the arm further, causing Van to drop his sword.  
  
Gripping his arm tightly, he tried to run, but the flat of Dilandau's sword tripped him. The silver-haired lord advanced on his fallen foe slowly and purposefully. Before he could raise his weapon to strike Van again, however, Hitomi darted between them.  
  
Dilandau's glossy eyes focused on her. Get out of the way, he said.  
  
Hitomi shook her head. What good will it do you to kill the king of Fanelia?  
  
Lossa good. Though his speech was becoming slurred, Hitomi could tell his thoughts were still mostly clear. It'll end the war.  
  
But what about you?  
  
I'll be a hero.  
  
No, I don't think you'd even leave the gardens alive. Dilandau lowered his sword as he listened. Merle scurried to Van's side, glaring at Dilandau and Hitomi through her tears. Merle will call the guards and with you in your condition, you could never beat them.  
  
I could run, he offered, waving a hand back at the forest leading away from the palace.  
  
That's right, you should run, Hitomi agreed. Grabbing his hand, she guided the sword to its sheath. Dilandau looked slightly confused as Hitomi took his arm and turned them away.  
  
What about you?   
  
I'll be just fine, she assured him. They know me, but you should go before there's trouble. Hitomi kissed his cheek, the one that wasn't bleeding.  
  
Dilandau smiled and leaned down to kiss her back, but Hitomi pushed him away.  
  
You should really go.  
  
He nodded. I'll see you later, then . . . Feeling somewhat dizzy, Dilandau left Hitomi's supportive grip and disappeared into the cloak of the trees at dusk.  
  
Hitomi turned back to Van and Merle, feeling as if her heart would burst. Both gave her looks of intense anger, but said nothing. Hitomi held out a hand to help Van but he knocked it away and struggled to his feet. What do you think you were doing with that guy? he demanded.  
  
None of your business, she retorted sourly, her good mood gone. Why, are you jealous?  
  
Van said with such ferocity that Hitomi believed him. I just can't believe you would even want to be around that bastard. Look what he did to me!  
  
Hitomi looked, but felt no remorse. Don't even try asking for pity. You're the one who attacked him.  
  
Van grabbed his sword and supported himself on it like a crutch. He's the enemy. It's my duty to protect Fanelia from any possible threat.  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes. _If you listened to me, you'd be doing a far better job._ When my being with Dilandau becomes a threat to Fanelia, I'll let you know. With that, she turned and made her way back through the garden maze to the palace, ignoring Merle's screams to come help Lord Van. Perhaps being around Dilandau so often colored her judgement. Her unstable relationship with Van was falling apart, but there was no way she would acknowledge it.  
  
* * *  
  
The dusty twilight stars that hung over Asturia were obstructed from view by the thick cover of fog that had been hanging over the country for the past few days. It was really starting to get Millerna down.   
  
It didn't improve matters that the armored blonde knight before her had stated downright that he was leaving. Millerna, draped in a light, gauzy white robe, was seated at the end of a silk covered bed, her face turned down in a very princess-like pout. Allen, however, was unmoved by her.  
  
"Why do you have to leave now?" Millerna asked. "I thought you were going to stay with me today."  
  
"I would if I could," he said, "but this is important. I fear Freid might be headed for trouble with Zaibach." He looked away, turning toward an open window and gazing wistfully outside. "I don't think Prince Chid will know what to do in this situation."  
  
Millerna stood and walked over to him, placing a hand delicately on his shoulder. Her sad sky blue eyes looked sullenly over the deserted courtyard below the tower from which they watched. "When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know." Allen turned and looked down at her, his face blank and portraying nothing of his thoughts or intentions. "Soon, I hope." Tilting her chin ever so slightly up, he placed a soft, lingering kiss on her cherry lips. Millerna's heart leapt and she felt as if she would just die when he backed away.  
  
"Princess Millerna." The knight bowed with courtly respect as he turned to leave. "May you and your husband be well."  
  
"Allen, you know I'd leave Dryden in an instant if it meant I could be with you," Millerna insisted breathily.  
  
Allen brushed a few strands of her wavy pale blonde hair between his fingers. "Yes, I know."  
  
With a swish of his long, sun-colored hair and a few soft clanks of armor, Allen turned and exited the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Rai:** All righty. Hope you guys enjoyed chappie three! It hasn't gone through as many stages of editing as the previous ones have, because we both got our internet access restricted. Damn parents!  
**Des:** :(  
**Folkie:** Mmmm..... cake....  
**Rai:** Shout-outs are postponed to next chapter. Sorry!  
**Dilly:** *singing along with West Side Story' soundtrack* I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and –  
**Taekorra:** *appears from behind a potted plant* _EAT CHEESY PUFFS!  
_**Dilly:** :( How dare you interrupt me? I was _singing_!   
**Taekorra:** *grins* Precisely.


	5. Chapter Four: Allen's Plan

****

Chapter Four: Allen's Plan

Millerna was left to stand alone in the tower at the place where Allen had been, her entire being filled with powerful longing.

__

How I wish I could go with you, and leave all this behind... Millerna sighed wistfully and stared out over the quiet misty city of Palas, the capital of Asturia. _I would do anything for you._

It did not seem as though the hapless princess would be able to keep such a secret from her spouse, yet she believed she was able to. Millerna assumed that Dryden was ignorant of the situation; however, the merchant prince knew quite a bit more than he let on.

__

Every day I'm away from you, I want you more, Allen... rescue me...

After Allen closed the tower door and started down the twisting staircase, he couldn't help but grimace. He was leading her on, to say the least, and it wore on what was left of his conscience. Despite his renowned position as head of the Knights Caeli, Allen had commited some fairly despicable acts in his lifetime, and here was another to add to the list.

Millerna loved him, but Allen's heart belonged to another. Even after all these years, it was Marlene who he dreamed of every night. In his eyes, no one could compare to her - ethereal, loving, and with the face of an angel.

Through no fault of his own, he had the ability to bring women to their knees and make them beg for him. It disgusted Allen sometimes, but at the same time it was rather amusing.

Another wooden door brought Allen to the main halls of the palace. A maid who happened to be passing by at the moment smiled and nodded to him, but asked no questions.

It was not a long walk to the outer bounds of Palas where the Vione waited.

Aboard the fortress, Allen was escorted by a pair of nondescript soldiers to the main viewing area. It was from here that the activities of the Vione's staff were directed by Strategos Folken. Listening to the orders and watching the chaotic-like proceedings on the viewing deck, he was smiling smugly when he reached Folken.

Allen put on a nonchalant smirk. "Quite impressive for old Zaibach technology."

Folken sighed inaudibly, knowing that the knight would make the meeting nearly unbearable.

"I was surprised to find this thing visible, but then I suppose the stealth mantle is malfunctioning as usual."

"It happens to be working just fine," said Folken, not looking at him. "There's been so much fog over Asturia recently, it's a waste of power to activate it."

"Yes, and you wouldn't have much power to spare, would you? No finance, no resources, no power. Whatever happened to Zaibach over these years?"

"Wars are expensive. Asturia should try funding one for a few centuries and see how their resources look."

Allen laughed. "Ah, but if Asturia put as much into the war as Zaibach, where would Zaibach get its funding when it ran out?"

Folken scowled. He still wasn't looking at Allen. "You there," he shouted at a random crewmember, "go have them warm the engines. I want this thing over the Asturian wilderness within the hour."

"Yes, sir." The crewman bowed and scurried off to do his task.

"You still haven't answered my question, Strategos," Allen said. He was frowning now.

"I didn't realize you expected me to."

"It's called courtesy."

"Really? Perhaps you should learn some and tell me what this is all about." Folken was beginning to lose his patience.

Allen's smile returned quite unexpectedly. "Strictly to business then? All right. I have an offer for Emperor Dornkirk, an offer I don't think he'll be able to refuse." Allen looked distastefully out over the viewing deck where crews were hastily doing repairs. "An opportunity for Zaibach to get the finance and resources it needs to end the war."

Folken said nothing.

"Perhaps, if there is a way, I might be able to meet with the emperor to discuss my plan . . ."

Folken studied the knight for a long moment. He had been explicitly instructed by Dornkirk to collect Allen from just outside Palas. The emperor had recently held audience with the knight when word first reached him about a proposition for Zaibach. Originally, Folken had been suspicious and expected the rumor actually to be a trap, and said as much to Dornkirk. The emperor, however, insisted that nothing was amiss and that Folken was to bring Allen aboard the Vione as soon as possible for a second audience. Yet still, something about the whole affair did not bode well with the Strategos.

"Very well," he said, masking his suspicions and distaste. "It's this way to the communications level."

Folken led Allen quickly through the Vione several levels up to the communications floor near the top, where reception and transmission came in best. On this deck was a large room containing a massive screen set in one wall and a hologram generation appliance in the center. The doors slid open to allow them admittance to the communication room and the machine clicked on.

As the application loaded its programming, Allen walked around the room slowly, unable to help being impressed. "So this is where funds in Zaibach go. I suppose communication is most important when a country has its armies dispatched," he said, stating the obvious.

The screen flickered on and transmission data showed, opening a private communication path between the Vione and the Zaibach capital. A moment later, the withered face of Zaibach's Emperor Dornkirk appeared on the screen.

Folken inclined his head slightly and Allen bowed with respect.

"Ah, Sir Allen Schezar . . . so you have arrived."

"As you requested, sir."

"Good, good. Tell me of the happenings in Asturia."

"As of late, things between Asturia and Zaibach are quiet. However, there is quite a bit of discontent concerning whether or not things will stay this way for long. The people are frightened of Zaibach's power. I think it would settle their minds if there was a peace treaty in effect between Zaibach and Asturia. King Aston does not seem to share these views, but the princesses agree that a settlement would be most beneficial."

"How do you plan to sway King Aston?" Dornkirk asked.

Allen smiled mysteriously. "Oh, I have a way."

Folken was confused. What was all this about a peace settlement with Asturia? In all the time he had served Dornkirk, the emperor had never been interested in lasting peace with any of the countries of Gaea. Peace settlements were always a temporary way to keep countries from attacking Zaibach while it prepared to overthrow them. And what, above all, did Allen have to do with any of this?

"Asturia's ties with Freid are long withstanding. It's become as if Freid were only a province of Asturia and not its own country," Allen was saying. "If Freid were to be in any kind of trouble, you can be assured Asturia would do anything in its power to get them out of it." He looked up at the screen. "I believe Zaibach could use this alliance to its advantage."

"You have a plan?"

"Sir, if I may," Allen bowed low again. "Freid's government at the time is a bit . . . negligent. Prince Chid, in the event of the Duke's death, has been made ruler of Freid and, seeing as he is still only a small boy, lacks the experience and knowledge to rule properly. It might have been possible at one time to convince Freid to ally with Zaibach, but the prince has seen what Zaibach did to the Duke and he has developed an early taste for vengeance. He probably won't have anything to do with Zaibach willingly.

"Instead of convincing Chid that it would be best for Freid if they formed an alliance with Zaibach, I suggest he be captured." Allen's right hand lingered near the hilt of his sword. "If Chid can be captured, Zaibach can hold Chid ransom to Asturia, with the ransom set at Asturia's willing signing of a peace agreement with Zaibach."

"How do you intend to go about capturing the Prince of Freid?" Dornkirk inquired. He was glaring down at Allen through narrow eyes, but this was not because he disliked the idea. If he hadn't liked it, Folken knew he would have dismissed it before Allen had a chance to say this much. Though he was old, Dornkirk did not have a lot of patience for wasted time.

"This is where I come in," Allen went on. "I can lure Chid away from Freid to any place Zaibach would like to pick us up. Then, we'll explain to him that he is being kidnapped. Don't worry about what you say — he's just a little kid, he'll hardly think anything of it.

"From there, Chid must be held prisoner until Asturia agrees to sign the treaty. You will have to be rather gentle with him, since he is only a boy, so be sure to treat him better than usual prisoners, but some kind of pain will make him more willing to go along with your requests.

"As long as I am allowed to stay with him, I can convince Chid to sign a peace agreement with Zaibach, and his presence as a Zaibach captive will force Asturia to sign as well. This way, you will have two countries with high finance and resources to continue funding Zaibach in the war."

For a minute there was silence as Dornkirk thought through this information.

"Excellent," he said after a time. "This could be very beneficial to us. With Asturia and Freid out of the way and Lamarth posing no threat, we can easily crush Fanelia." Dornkirk turned his attention to the Strategos. "Folken, what word is there from Dilandau on his attack?"

"None so far," Folken replied. "The _Orion_ has been out of communication for several days, but there could be any number of reasons for the silence."

Dornkirk looked grim. "It's very important we get that information about Fanelia's forces as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

The audience lasted another hour, in which Allen explained the intricacies of this plan and several other ideas he had concerning Asturia and the war. There was a lot of information he could deliver about the happenings of Asturian society and the royal family itself, information that Folken knew would prove valuable to Zaibach later on.

Despite his knowledge that this information would be a good thing, Folken didn't like it. Allen proposed sneaky underhanded tactics

Besides, wouldn't it just be easier to send a peaceful envoy to Asturia and talk out a settlement? After all, what predisposed disagreement had Asturia ever had with Zaibach? Surely convincing Asturia to ally, and then having Asturia convince Freid would be just as effective—and probably simpler—than Allen's plot. But Dornkirk wasn't interested in what Folken had to say. Multiple times during the conversation, Folken had voiced his thoughts, but each time Dornkirk rejected them. In the end, Folken decided just to say nothing at all.

When the transmission finally ended and Allen was escorted away, Folken sighed with relief.

As he was leaving the transmission room, Folken was approached by one of the communications officers. "Lord Folken," he said with a bow, "we've just received a transmission from the _Orion_. Lord Dilandau says the attack was successful and the battle data has been stored in the _Vione_'s logs."

Folken thanked him and had him call one of the senior officers to the viewing deck to take over control of the Vione while Folken retired to his chambers. When he arrived, Folken remembered regretfully the stack of designs he was supposed to be redoing for the _Lydia_. But sleep was so alluring and he was so exhausted from dealing with Allen that he couldn't force himself to work on them. Instead, Folken lay down and went to sleep, resolving again that he would finish the blueprints later.

Yukari sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling, willing herself to keep the tears from pouring down her face in rivers. Everything was going wrong today—no, not just today, but for the past year or so.

An American tune filtered in from her radio through the noise of the rain spattering on the roof. Yukari could just barely hear the lyrics: _"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears . . . when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears . . ."_

Thoroughly depressed, she pushed a pile of clothes off her bed and propped her feet up on the wall. After hours of shopping, her feet throbbed. Shopping usually made her feel better, but it hadn't worked this time.

The tears that had been building up let loose in a flood. _Hitomi, why won't you come back?_

Why won't you rescue me?

Hitomi awakened before the sun, certain that someone had been calling her name.

__

Hitomi . . .

The voice sounded very familiar. Without a second thought, she returned the signal. _Hello? Who's speaking to me?_

I must be hallucinating, the voice said tearfully. _God, Hitomi . . . you were my best friend. I'm all alone now, with nowhere to go._

Hitomi was incredulous. Could it be?—but she'd never been able to communicate this way with Yukari before.

She tried it out. _Yukari? It's me. I can hear you._

I can hear you, too, but I know you're not real.

I am_ real,_ Hitomi relayed, _but I don't know how it's possible for us to speak. We're in two different worlds._

Yukari's voice took on a desperate tone. _That goddamn medication must be screwing up my thoughts. On second thought, I think I forgot to take it this morning. Here it is. It's still on my bedside table._

Suddenly the connection was lost—Hitomi felt it sever itself, and her mind became a silent place again.

Allen Crusade Schezar was awake at dawn as well. By the time the sun had fully emerged from the horizon, he was on board an airship bound for Freid. The five-year-old king's home was lush and forested in its northern region, and desert in the south. The capital was located on a plateau between the two extremes, and it would take roughly eight hours to get there. It was a good thing he'd started the journey early.

Allen held a tear-stained, crumpled note from Princess Millerna in his hands:

__

Dearest Allen,

How can you leave me without telling me what's going on? I'm in love with you, but I never receive any tangible feelings from you in return. I'm not like my sisters, Allen—I'm not going to let you forget about me and move on while I bear your child, or worse, become an old maid like Eries.

It's really difficult for me to say this, but I think we should see other people for a while. If we decide to, we can return to each other, but for now, this is goodbye. You are still welcome to visit the palace any time you'd like, but I will avoid you, because if I saw you, my heart would break again.

—Millerna

P.S. I still love you, no matter what happens. Don't forget that.


End file.
